Amplified Version of Hell
by bread and snares
Summary: Katniss's children, Ash and Dahlia, are living in a time where the Hunger Games are up and running. Now they're 48 tributes and Katniss & Peeta have to be the mentors of their own children.


I know running from the things I'm afraid of won't ever do me any good. Facing my fears is a choice, and one that I'm going to make. The Capitol is known to cause fear throughout all of the Districts. Years before I was born, the Capitol was known for being destructive, dissipative and perilous.

My parents lived through that, and fought through it, as they led the Districts to their freedom. In a few days, someone will be pushed into the same position as they were. Except this time, the conditions will be harsher, and more people would die.

Tomorrow is the reaping.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I turned around and swat Ash in the arm. Ash was known as the younger brother that was very immature, but I still enjoyed his company most of the time. I made an attempt to fix the hair he tried to pull out of it's place.

I quickly lead the way to center of town as Ash and my parents tow behind me. Most would think I was eager to see the four children that will fight for their lives, but I knew that was not the case. I wanted to get this over with. If I was the one chosen, then so be it. I would fight for survival. I was a survivor.

"Dahlia, come here," my father Peeta said from behind me, when he noticed we were at the edge of the crowd. I turned and waited as he bound up to me. As he straightened my dress, he kissed me on the forehead. I let out a sigh, as he could be so over dramatic at times, but then again, he was my father. My mother stood in the background with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm fine," I said with a reassuring smile to my father. Ash bounded ahead of me, and I turned to catch up with him. We made our way into the crowd, trying to find a way we could all clearly see the stage.

I hear the call of names as people make bets on who will be chosen as the four tributes. When I was younger, my parents would corrupt our minds of what the reapings were like so we knew what was going to happen. Even if I was sixteen, this was my first reaping.

Six weeks ago, President Paylor was assassinated, by a man named Narcissus Abler. He had lived in District 2, but secretly planned underground to take over the Capitol and return to the life that Panem held decades ago. A life that my parents helped defeat.

Now the Hunger Games was back, and ready to take lives of many young kids. There were 48 tributes this year- four from each district.

On the stage Mayor Barberry sits next to a woman and they whisper cautiously. The clock in the back of the stage struck 2:00PM and a large dinging noise sounds from the clock.

"Welcome, citizens of District 12!" Mayor Barberry shouts in the microphone as he gets out of his chair walks forward on the stage. "As you all know, the Hunger Games are up and running, once again," he says with fake happiness. Mayor Barberry was a man that was strictly against the Hunger Games. He's slightly younger than both of my parents, but he still knows the story of the rebellion- everyone does.

"The history of Panem is a long and thorough journey, one in which would take years to explain all that has happened to us." he said with a small smile, earning chuckles from the crowd. "With the rebellion that happened a few decades ago, and the recent rise of the new Capitol, we've been through some tough times. But we must carry on. Meaning the Hunger Games must return." The faces of the crowd were hard and stern, threatening to break out in anger at any moment.

"Much like before, the Hunger Games is a punishment for the uprising that happened years ago. Four children from each district will be placed in the arena to fight for their survival. The last tribute standing wins." Silence from the crowd urges him to continue on.

"We currently have two surviving victors of District 12. Please step forward, Katniss and Peeta Mellark." Slowly, everyone turns around and faces my parents, the only sound is Mayor Barberry's words echoing. Peeta grabs my mother's hand and urges her forward and together they walk up to the stage. Clapping trickles from the crowd and slowly increases as they make their way next to Mayor Barberry.

After they introduce my infamous parents to the rest of District 12, Mayor Barberry turns to the woman on the side of the stage. With her shoulder-length white-blond hair, dark blue eye shadow and matching dress, she sashays across and gives the crowd a curtsey.

"Pathetic," I hiss, and Ash laughs next to me.

"Hello everyone," she says, her voice high and sweet, forcing the innocence out of her mouth. "I'm Liva Hammond. I'll be District 12 Tribute Escort." An Avox comes from behind the stage pushing two glass balls holding pieces of papers. It's tough to see, but the labels 'boy' and 'girl' are placed across the front. "First off, we'll start with the ladies," she said with a sweet smile. Shoving her hand in the hat, she daintily rummaged around for a little bit as if she was searching for the perfect card.

Intensity grew in the crowd as she slowly brought her hand out, holding a small piece of paper on her fingertips.

"Our first female tribute is Talulah Hammond." A cry as well as many sighs came from the crowd. Not too far away from me, a mother was grabbing at a young girl and crying hysterically. The girl, who I presumed was Talulah, stared straight ahead at Liva before she pried herself out of her mother's desperate grasp.

I started to clap as the young girl made her way to the stage. She was short for her age, barely an inch over four feet, but she moved quick and agile as she went up the stairs to the stage. She was quiet and still as she stood next to Mayor Barberry.

"Have a great journey," Liva says, to Talulah with a fake smile and an overly happy voice. Talulah takes a chair on the far left of the stage and Liva makes her way back to the spinning ball where she will pick her next female tribute.

Sticking her hand in quickly, she pulls out another piece of paper and makes her way back to the podium.

"Out next female tribute is Dahlia Mellark."


End file.
